the_vampire_diaries_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystic History/Transcript
'New York, 1955 ' Characters: Damon Salvatore and Enzo. (It's night in New York, Damon walks along the sidewalk, he carries a bottle of bourbon in his hand. It's totally silent in the streets, then behind Damon a bottle drops from above and smashes. Someone vamp-speeds behind him.) Damon: '''Hey look, who ever you are i will find you and rip your heart out without thinking about it and trust me i don't think for long. (Damon turns around, a black figure is standing in the darkness, Damon can hardly see the figures face. Damon obviously looks bored.) '''Man: Do you remember me? Damon: (sarcastic) Wait. Is it Jerry Springer...No so No (smiles) (Damon drinks the bottle of bourbon and throws it. It smashes against the brick wall beside him. The man steps out from the darkness. It's Enzo!) Enzo: Fancy a drink? (Damon smiles.) ''--'''END OF FLASHBACK--'' ''[TITLE CARD]'' '''Present Day 'Salvatore Boarding House' (Stefan enters the boarding house.) Stefan: Damon?... (He walks into the parlor.) Stefan:(smiles) what are you doing here? 'Mystic Grill - EARLIER' Characters: Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore. (Damon sits at the bar, obviously thinking. Stefan joins him.) Damon: '''What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Elena. '''Stefan: No. She and Caroline are having a party at Whitmore and i'm just sitting here having a drink with my brother..Do you see how that isn't a life depending on it type situation. (grins) Damon: You might as well go and join Klaus in New Orleans, i bet he has a few challenges he would like you to tie up for him. Stefan: How much have you drank (smiles). (Damon does a hand gesture of a little.) Damon: and since Katherine has ran off with her beloved daughter, you have nothing to do. Stefan: Katherine is no longer my ex as you put it and you know that. Maybe you should stop getting drunk. Damon: Maybe i shouldn't. Look, i don't need you and your stickyuppy Justin Bieber hair style here ruining my drinking time..Go leave, or even better get a place at Whitmore. Stefan: Sounds good.But you see if i take one step out of Mystic Falls, you will turn into my old self and i don't want that..But i see you do. What's wrong no friends Damon (smiles). Damon: it's better than no friends Stefan. (Stefan Smiles and leaves.) 'Salvatore Boarding House' (Stefan enters the Boarding House. He enters the Parlor.) Stefan: (smiles) what are you doing here? (Lexi stands smiling. Stefan hugs her.) Stefan: How are you here? Lexi: your acting like your not happy i'm here. Stefan: No i am it's just..WOW...How are you here? Lexi: Your asking me. I didn't even know that you could see me. And when you did i was surprised. Any licker. Stefan: er..Yes. Lexi: I mean Damons. It's just yours is kindoff watered down, and kind of yucky. (They both smile) 'Whitmore College' (Bonnie is walking across the grass, she holds a box of party packs with booze. Elena joins her.) Elena: '''Are you ready for Whitmore's biggest party boo boo (smiles) '''Bonnie: '''Yes i should be fun. (Caroline joins from behind.) '''Caroline: '''Ye tonight is going to be a blast. (Then as Bonnie looks around her surroundings, she sees Atticus Shane standing in a close distance.) '''Bonnie: Oh My god Elena: 'Bonnie, What wrong? (Bonnie turns to Elena but Mayor Bennett stands were Elena once stood.) '''Bonnie: '''Dad?.... 'Bennett Home (It all appears to be a dream, Bonnie awakes on her couch. Her phone vibrates.) From: Jeremy Meet me in the woods. I have a surprise for you. She types: Hi Jer. BTW what kind of surprise? (Bonnie smiles.) From: 'Jeremy Ruining the surprise, would ruin our love. 'Whitmore House ' (Elena and Caroline both unpacks her party box.) '''Caroline: '''So where's Stefan? '''Elena: '''Stefan isn't into Parties much, him and Damon are emusing themselves for the day. Jeremy is in school, Matt is studing and Bonnie is relaxing at home. (Caroline gives her the; seriously look.) '''Elena: '''I know Bonnie, isn't in the right place right now. But she has to carry on. (She takes a bottle of Beer out of the nearly empty box and breaks the top half of it off.) 'Toilets, Mystic Falls High (Jeremy to the sink and washes his hand. Then, Vicki appears behind him.) Vicki: 'Jer. (Jeremy turns around quickly in terror and Vicki stands their.) '''Jeremy: '''Vicki! (smiles) '''Vicki:'I need to tell you something. '''Jeremy: What? 'Woods' (Bonnie walks through the woods, smiling and scanning the surroundings. She holds her phone in her hand.) she types: Where are you? Jeremy: Near. (Bonnie smiles.) 'Stefan's Bedroom ' Characters: Lexi Branson and Stefan Salvatore. 'House Cellar ' Characters: Unknown Character (TBR) and Bonnie Bennett. Category:Independent Episodes Transcripts Category:Episodes